Sleepabye Dreaming
by Werewolfling
Summary: Heero remininces while working on his laptop. Short and Sweet, Shounen Ai


Sleepabye Dreaming  
  
The sun was just beginning to hint at rising when Heero Yuy rose from the bed he had not slept in and turned on his laptop. That collection of circuits and silicon was one absolute constant in Heero's life, not even Duo, second best hacker in their ragtag group, could defeat the security of that ever present machine. Thinking of Duo, he looked over at pilot 02, Duo Maxwell, sound asleep after a long night. Restraining a sigh and a smile, the perfect soldier dove into the impenetrable codes of one file, the daily log of Heero Yuy. Looking over at Duo again, Heero began to type, his words drawing up memories from the last few months.  
  
  
//Log 1563 - Heero Yuy, August 25, AC 195 -  
My angel, my dark angel, even after the lives we've lived, he still manages to sleep the night through without nightmares disturbing him. //  
  
  
"Heero! Oi, wake up, man! It's all right!" Heero jerked awake, reflexively striking the supposed "threat". Duo fell back on his rump with a squawk, holding his head. Heero looked at him with wild eyes, gasping for breath, beads of sweat on his brow. "Itai!" Duo mumbled, "Lucky for me I have such a hard head, ne, Heero?" Duo flashed his comrade a goofy grin then immediately sobered up. "It was that dream again, wasn't it?"  
  
"Aa." Heero's mask slipped back into place, replacing fear and pain with nothingness.  
  
Duo sighed, "Ne, Heero, you shouldn't keep those nightmares to yourself. Someone important taught me that pain's easier to bear if it's shared." Duo climbed onto Heero's bed, gathering the tense boy into a soothing embrace. He rocked slightly, easing his friend's nerves.  
  
"Do you have any nightmares, Duo?"  
  
"Not anymore, not for a long time."  
  
Heero was silent for a moment, Duo almost thought he had fallen asleep, "Then you don't need mine." He finally replied.  
  
"Chi!" Duo sighed again, "Then go to sleep, I'll keep the wicked mares away for tonight." Heero drifted off into peaceful, dreamless darkness, Duo's soft voice rumbling against him incoherently, soothingly; Duo's warmth so calming.  
  
  
//When Duo is asleep his mask is gone, the endless smile and witty violet-blue eyes closed off from the world. He told me once I smile in my sleep, that maybe I should learn to sleepwalk to show others my smile. //  
  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!" Heero heard the heated argument increasing in volume. Leaving his work, he headed for the kitchen to investigate.  
  
"The perfect soldier? Don't make me laugh! It's not possible!" Wufei argued, eyes flashing gleefully at the competition.  
  
"But he does, Wu-man! I'll prove it to you!" Heero reached the doorway as his newfound koibito rushed past him, braid swinging determinedly behind him. Heero watched him rush up the stairs of the safe house before turning to Wufei, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
Wufei snorted, "Don't ask me, he's your boyfriend."  
  
"Hn." Heero still had Wufei locked in his stare.  
  
Wufei growled absently, "He's been trying to convince me for the last hour or so that you have willingly and honestly smiled. Personally, I don't believe him, even with all his lines about never lying."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Duo chose that moment to rush back in, panting slightly. "See, Wufei! I told you I wasn't lying!" Duo showed a picture of Heero tucked snugly in his bed, sunlight peeking in, a sweet smile on Heero's normally stoic face.  
  
Heero looked over Duo's shoulder at the picture. "How'd you take this without waking me?" He asked.  
  
Duo blushed, "Eer, I didn't, I just managed to hide the camera before you saw it."  
  
Wufei chuckled, "You're impossible, Maxwell."  
  
  
//Hn, we're opposites then. I would believe his claim that he is Shinigami if he wore his sleeping expression. While asleep, he seems so serious, one could hardly believe he is the same boy who rigged a bucket of water to drench Wufei last week//.  
  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei burst into Duo and Heero's shared bedroom, looking very much like a drowned rat. A SWORD wielding drowned rat.   
  
Heero didn't so much as bat an eye, never moving his eyes from the laptop screen. Duo looked at the Chinaman with an innocent expression. "What is it, Wu-man? Did you get caught in a sudden rainstorm? That's strange, since it's a sunny day today . . ."  
  
"Enough! I know you set that rig up! I don't appreciate the extra shower. Now come here and face justice like a man." Wufei growled, stalking forward, raising his sword.  
  
Duo yelped and decided to make use of the alternate exit, the window. He slipped out onto the porch roof, then up over the house. Wufei couldn't find the braided baka again until he had dried off and calmed down.  
  
  
//Or the one who stalked me through the house with a can of whipped cream last night . . . //  
  
  
" . . . heeer-ro . . . Oh, Heeeeeer-oh! . . ." The soft singsong still managed to echo through the house. "Heero, I've got a preeeesent for you!" Heero could hear Duo coming closer. He contemplated hiding but decided against it. Duo was too good at this game, it would end quickly no matter what.   
  
Rising from his seat at the desk, he wasn't expecting to be tackled from behind, the force knocking him face first onto the bed. Turning over, he faced the violet-blue eyes of his lover. "Duo." He murmured softly.  
  
"Hi-hi, Hee-Chan, Quatre and I just back from the grocery. We brought some surprises home for you and Trowa." Duo chuckled, absently shaking the can of whipped cream he held. "Open wide, Hee-Chan!"  
  
  
//But he is that cobalt-eyed jokester, I know, I can still taste the whipped cream.//  
  
  
A slight smile on his face now, Heero saved the information and closed the laptop down. Turning off the already dim lights and pulling the blind securely closed, he climbed under the covers next to Duo. Pulling the other boy close, he drifted off to sleep. "Oyasumi, ohayo, koibito." He whispered.  



End file.
